2010 NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament
The 2010 NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament involved 65 schools playing in a single-elimination tournament to determine the national champion of men's NCAA Division I college basketball as a culmination of the 2009–10 basketball season. It began on March 16, 2010, and concluded with the championship game on April 5 at Lucas Oil Stadium in Indianapolis. It was the first Final Four at Lucas Oil Stadium; the RCA Dome and Market Square Arena hosted past Final Fours when the event was held in Indianapolis. The Final Four consisted of Duke, making their first appearance since 2004, West Virginia, who were making their second appearance and first since 1959, Butler, considered the host school and making their first ever appearance, and Michigan State, the national runner-up from 2009 appearing in the Final Four for the sixth time under head coach Tom Izzo. When Duke and Butler played each other in the tournament final, it was the first title game between private universities in 25 years (Villanova and Georgetownmet in 1985), and the fifth such match-up in history (1942, 1954, and 1955 having been the other years). Duke defeated Butler 61–59 in the championship game as Gordon Hayward's last second desperation shot clanged off the rim. It was Duke's first national championship since 2001 and fourth overall. Entering the tournament, the top four seeds were Kansas, Duke, Kentucky, and Syracuse. Kansas entered the Tournament as the overall No. 1 seed but was defeated on opening weekend by Northern Iowa, the No. 9 seed in the Midwest region. Northern Iowa was one of four teams seeded lower than No. 8 to advance to the Sweet Sixteen, joining the East Region's No. 11 seed Washington and No. 12 seed Cornell and the South Region's No. 10 seed Saint Mary's. For the first time since 2006, a No. 14 seed advanced out of the First Round as Ohio defeated Georgetown. The No. 13 seed in the West Region, Murray State, defeated No. 4-seeded Vanderbilt, marking the second consecutive appearance for the Commodores where they lost as a No. 4 seed. Murray State very nearly upset Butler in their next game, losing by two points. Tournament procedure and locations The First and Second Round games were played at the following sites: * March 18 / 20 : Dunkin' Donuts Center, Providence, Rhode Island (Hosts: Big East Conference and Providence College) : New Orleans Arena, New Orleans, Louisiana (Host: Tulane University) : Ford Center, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (Host: Big 12 Conference) : HP Pavilion at San Jose, San Jose, California (Host: San José State University) * March 19 / 21 : HSBC Arena, Buffalo, New York (Hosts: Metro Atlantic Athletic Conference, Canisius College, and Niagara University) : Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena, Jacksonville, Florida, Florida (Host: Jacksonville University) : Bradley Center, Milwaukee, Wisconsin (Host: Marquette University) : Spokane Veterans Memorial Arena, Spokane, Washington (Host: Washington State University) The 2010 regional sites were: * March 25 / 27 : East Regional, Carrier Dome, Syracuse, New York (Host: Syracuse University) : West Regional, EnergySolutions Arena, Salt Lake City, Utah (Host: University of Utah) * March 26 / 28 : Midwest Regional, Edward Jones Dome, St. Louis, Missouri (Host: Missouri Valley Conference) : South Regional, Reliant Stadium, Houston, Texas (Hosts: University of Houston, Rice University) Each regional winner advanced to the Final Four, held on April 3 and 5 in Indianapolis, Indiana at Lucas Oil Stadium, hosted by the Horizon League and Butler University, as per the NCAA's mandate that one Final Four is held every five years in the city that houses the NCAA's headquarters. With Butler's win in the West Regional final, this marked the first time since 1972 that the host city had a home team in the Final Four (when UCLA went) and the first time that a host school played in the Final Four since Louisville did so in 1959. Qualifying teamsedit Bracket Results to date * – Denotes overtime period All times in U.S. EDT. Opening Round Game – Dayton, Ohio Winner advanced as 16th seed in South Regional vs. (1) Duke. Midwest Regional – St. Louis, Missouri West Regional – Salt Lake City, Utahedit East Regional – Syracuse, New York South Regional – Houston, Texas Final Four - Lucas Oil Stadium, Indianapolis, Indiana Category:EvanRocks Wiki